Cross Ange: Bael
by AZ23AJ
Summary: No summary. Rated M for Mature. OC/Harem
1. Chapter 1 The Start

_A boy runs away from home to escape his hard life and leave that pureblood life behind, not caring about Mana or Norma. All he wants is to be free and live for his sake. The boy got his wish and becomes a man._  
_Years later, the man, the knight that will become a King, enjoys his new life with his family and will face new_ _challenges together._  
**...**  
**First POV**  
"I never thought a simple talk got us here," I said, honestly and looked up to see the predator staring down on her prey, being me.  
"I can stop if you want or you push me away?" The mature young woman said to me with a sexy smirk on her face.  
I thought on how we can here and into this situation.  
At first I was talking with my oldest friend and fellow Commander of Arsenal, Jill (Former Alektra Maria von Loewenherz) about a few things and documents. The later our talking lead us going over some old memories that lead to us to nearly fighting each other but stopped as we noticed how close we are to each other's faces. She was close on punching me with her mechanical arm but I stopped and pinned her to the nearby wall which surprised both of us of my strength.  
I was going to withdraw but out of hidden feelings and shock to me. I pushed forward to kiss those lips.  
Jill was surprised, fighting at first but give up and kissed back. She returned the kiss, moaning and showing all those hidden feelings she had for me these years.  
We stopped kissing to grain air and allowed ourselves to move to a more comfortable area. Jill had pulled my shirt and I soon found myself on her bed. She crawled into bed, being on top and started down at me with her purple eyes.  
I hesitated but moved my hands up to the shoulders and come upwards before moving my hands on the hips of the woman before me. This caused Jill to moan little, enjoying my touch.  
"Jill," I whispered.  
"Alex," Jill whispered back as she had her left arm wrapped around my neck.  
I looked at her right arm, the metal one. She lost her arm those years ago. I was there and was sad, but won't be and stay happy for this moment.  
I smiled as I used my right hand to grab the metal hand, getting Jill surprised.  
"Jill, I know how much pain you went through with the blonde asshole. I was there for you as a friend being a shoulder for you to lean on or cry, but you hold yourself. A strong woman has to cry at one point," I started, getting Jill to narrow her eyes a little.  
"I hope you not making fun of me," Jill growled.  
I shook my head and said, "Never, never in a million years I will hurt you. Make fun, sometimes and know my lines to cross. I have been you oldest friend and also have feelings for you."  
Jill blushed a little and was touched by this. So I kept talking.  
"I was hurt but I stay your friend and still am. I just never thought what you see in a guy like me," I said with my head down.  
I soon felt a cold metal touch my chin and make me look at the black-haired woman.  
"Alex, for years you have been there for me when I first arrived here in Arsenal and allow myself to be a life of a Norma. You didn't look at me different but the same and stay who you are. A friend that stay by myself through hell itself and my own hell. I never knew you had feelings for me and how much pain I put on you. Now I'm happy, glad, and grateful for your feelings as I have now just realized my feelings for the man I love, Alex," Jill said with love and care in her voice but still keep her strong woman mode with her which is one of the reasons I love.  
I smiled close on having tears but were cleaned up by Jill.  
"Don't cry my knight. It doesn't fit you," Jill said.  
I calm myself down and said, "What does fit me my loveable commander?"  
"I will show you, my Silver Knight," Jill said with her smirk not leaving her face as she kissed me.  
I returned the kiss in kind as I had my arms wrapped around the waste. Jill had her hands in my hair, feeling and loving the hair as we follow each other's moment.  
I fall back onto my bed with Jill onto me and we keep our strong make out session going on. Heat was burning like fire as we kissed and felt each other's coming around. My lower area was poking her right thigh while I felt some heat on my leg. I hands were moving around her body and got moans to allow my tongue into her mouth. She saw this coming and attacked my tongue with hers which we battle and kept our moments in motion.  
We stopped to grain some air, having a trail of saliva parting from our lips. Ours smiles never left our faces as we rested in bed.  
"So no deeper?" I joked, earning me a light punch in the gut and grunted a little.  
"Maybe later, Alex. I think this is the start of something great for us and something I'm happy," Jill said as she rested on top me with her head underneath my chin and smiled.  
I held her close and smile as well.  
Before going into darkness and fall to dreams, I say one last thing to enjoy, "Jill, I love you, my Night Princess."  
"I love you too, my Silver Knight," Jill replied back before we fall asleep.  
My name is Alex Arclight, and this is my story that has open to another chapter.

**...**

**AN: This story starts a month before the series starts and goes more in depth with the OCs relationship with Jill and some others.**

**OC x Harem: Jill. Rest TBA in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 Life

**Third POV**

In the bedroom has the commanders sleeping peacefully in bed. Jill slept on top with her arm wrapped around the man she loves while her metallic was place aside on the desk for the night. Alex was on the bottom, holding the woman in his arms and slowly woke up with his smile not leaving his face. He was happy about what happened last night and could tell that the woman he loves feels the same way with some pain coming out of her heart now.

"Hey Jill, it's time to wake. 5:00am and have fifteen minutes before the girls awake for their showers to training routine," Alex said, getting Jill to groan at the time and losing the warmth embrace.

"Alex...it's time already?" Jill questioned as she yawned and groaned a little before getting up.  
A part of her wanted to sleep all day with Alex, but they got work to do and business first. Maybe later and for sure.

"That time indeed. I'm going to shower and get some coffee. Want anything?" Alex asked as he grabbed a towel and spar uniform.

"I'm good, but we could shower together to save the hot water and time to get breakfast and coffee," Jill offered.

Alex blushed as he rubbed the back of his head and said, "A-a-are you sure?"

"Yes I am Alex. We are starting and might as well explore it. Also, we use to shower before." She replied.

"I guess. And those don't count," He agreed as they walk into the bathroom that has a shower, fitting for two people.

"Oh really? I pretty sure they count," Jill said with smirk, getting the poor guy to blush and was fun to tease.

"They don't count as we didn't had boy shower rooms or bathrooms. I had to wait, or was blindfolded to get clean for a long day at portaling," The white haired man said as he takes off his shirt and starts the warm shower for the pair to enjoy.

"Maybe but you have to admit that it wasn't all bad, Alex," Jill said as she starts to get undressed and put her metallic arm nearby.

Alex thought about it and she made a good point, evening he was blindfolded and said, "Maybe."

The pair got undress and head into the shower, letting the hot water hit their bodies and start their cleaning. Of course Alex didn't look as he wash his body, but would be pushed when Jill used her breast to clean his back and get some heated coming out. They didn't do anything deep as it wasn't a good time for it and have work to do. Maybe another time and anything can happen.

**Time Skip**

After long day at work in the office or command with no warnings and just relaxing for everyone which was good as they needed it. Arzenal was quite and the girls are enjoying their time of relaxation, but they have to keep their eyes open for any Dragons or threats that might come in the last second.

In the command center had Alex and Jill going over some reports with Emma at their side. They were working on and not left up. Nothing new, just repairs and maintenance, and getting some more toys for the girls to buy.

"I see, hmm First Squad has a few new members with small injures. Medical assistant and check their health before launching, Emma. Better safe than sorry," Alex ordered, signing the report for medical reasons.

"At once commander," Emma said.

"The rest of the reports are done," Jill said as she brought a cigar and lights it up for a smoke.

She took a breath in and out, being in deep thought and relax from the overwhelming pain of paperwork. Such a pain in the ass these days.

Alex and Emma looked at Jill with eyebrow raised, getting Jill's attention.

"What?"

"You know that smoking is bad for you, right?"

"I recommend that you stop, commander."

"Hell no. I could have you both take cleaning duties."

"I don't know that will work as you can't do reports on your own."

Jill groaned as Alex was right and got her.

"Still not stopping. I need these to help take off the stress," Jill said as she blow out another cloud of smoke.

"How about I give you a different stress relief?" Alex asked.

"How?"

"I have my ways, no spoilers."

Emma smile at the two commanders acting like a couple which was odd. She know that the pair had feelings for each other, but back then was just friends and now was different. Maybe their new relationship can help bring things out around here in Arzenal. Oh knows for sure, but let's move on.

"We'll...talk about it later, but first...," Jill said, but was cut off as the phone ringed and had Emma answer it.

"Arzenal command, Emma speaking. Hmm I see, then where should Commander Jill meet this said person. Oh, not her? Sorry for the misunderstanding. I'll inform them right away," Emma spoke before ending the call and turn her attention to the commanders.

"Who was it, Emma?" Jill asked as she puts out her cigar.

"I don't know, but he said he's from the empire and has someone that likes to meet with Commander Alex. A private meeting at a transport that is coming around the hour," Emma informed.

"Hmm, anything else?" Alex asked, not liking this, but feel nothing bad and something was off by all this.

Emma shook her head and said, "Nothing else to add on."

"This could be troublesome," Jill commented, not likey this as she was worry about Alex, but she knows that he can handle himself.

"Agree, but there's little chose in the matter as the meeting is set up. I'll wait for them in the landing docks within the hour. Emma, please make sure that Jasmine tell the girls to calm down and nothing bad is happening. We don't want a panic to happen," Alex informed.

"Second that, I will always help Emma and Jasmine in calming the girls and make sure nothing happens when you are gone," Jill agreed as she got up from her chair with Alex following behind.

The three left the command center to the elevator, seeing a red clock counting up and says that has been five days since an dragon attack. Alex had brought the clock idea and was helpful to keep everyone moving. Every time an attack happens, the clock resets and starts again until the next dragon attack. It keeps going, again, again, and again. When it goes on for a long time, then something is wrong and all hands on deck, but hasn't yet as most days of no attacks goes maybe a week or two at best.

"Five days, 15 hours," Alex commented as he take out some breath mints, being his relaxing and better than smoking.

Jill smirk at that comment and said, "Indeed. I bet a next attack will happen within a day or two."

"Most likey, but let the girls relax as it has been awhile since they got a break. Better to rest then get all worry for the next attack," Alex said as the elevator stops to the ground floor, being one of the old training grounds which had no one at the moment.

"Tsk, alright and good luck in your meeting," Jill said.

"Well do my best," He said as three of them waited for the meeting.

**Small Time Skip**

It took awhile, but like they said within the hour and they are here. Alex walked with the guards to the transport while Jill and Emma with few guards waited outside. The white haired man saw that the room was an office with good protection to keep this talk private and confidential. Makes sense as he will do the same and took a seat for this mystery person to show.

It didn't take to long as Alex heard an door opening and look up to see someone that he was lost for words. She was a mature woman with light blue wavy hair that reached to her shoulders and has yellow eyes. She wore a red uniform and anyone could tell that she is from the Empire of Misurugi which caused the commander to raise an eyebrow. Also he felt something interesting about her.

"Greetings Commander Arclight, I am Riza Randog," The woman greeted with a kind smile and bowed a little.

"Riza, and please call me Alex," Alex said, not wanting formalities at the moment.

"Of course, Alex. Sorry about the sudden call, but I most and it's important," Riza said as she took a seat on the sofa with the white haired commander sharing the same.

Not words were spoke as Riza had her graze onto the commander, testing and making sure if they are right about this one.

Alex felt something pushing in to his mind and cloud it, but fought back to his sense and glared at the woman who was shock. He pulled a combat army knife and held the light blue haired woman by the throat with his knife. He pinned her down on the sofa.

"Who are you?" Alex asked with his eyes narrowed.

Getting out of her shock to answer, Rias spoke, "H-how? How can you fight my mind spell? No human can withstand a high level spell."

"I have enough mind games. Been there, done that," He repiled, not wanting to replay old memories and build himself to with stand strong magic.

"I'm sorry, but I have to be sure and make sure they were right about the you," She said, getting the commander at her apologize and let her go.

He put his knife away and spoke, "Speak."

"Yes, you see my people have been a struggle and you have got their attention. Her highness and good number of others believe you can change the world. So, a test was need and only a strong person can break through the mind spell," Riza explained.

It made sense and brought questions...who is Riza and what people?

"I see and people?" Alex asked with eyebrow raised.

"There is alot going to happen and I need your help for something that will take place within the next month. I rather keep my secret hidden for the time being as my people and I are not liked much, being seen as lower or animals to be kill off. However, you are different," Riza said, knowing and trusted her people about this commander.

"Makes sense. I won't push the topic any further and will wait for an clear answer. What do you need me?" Alex asked, having mind open and set up for what Riza has in mind.

Riza smiled, knowing why her people believed so much in this young knight. This is going to be interesting as the pair talk in private and plan a counter attack for something big going down next month.

**Time Skip**

Jill blow out another cloud of smoke as she rest in the shared bedroom with Alex.

"So that's how it went down and a big outcome is going to happen. How interesting," Jill commented with a smirk as she takes off her shirt.

"Yeah, sounds about right and you on board?" Alex asked, after telling his girl everything that happened in the private meeting with Riza as she was fine with him telling Jill. Better and fewer numbers are good.

Jill shrugged her shoulders and said, "Why not? We help them and kill their rouge dogs while some payback comes along. I'm in."

Alex smirk as he was happy Jill was in and no fighting will happen.

"Now let's put that aside. Get over here, lover boy," Jill said, having her smirk not leaving her face as she put out her cigar.

Alex listen and joined Jill in bed with them enjoying their warmth for sleep. The white haired man kissed the top of the woman he loves head which she smiled and kiss the lips before falling asleep. The pair know that they and everyone will have a big challenge coming up, but they can handle it and will be more interesting for now on.


	3. Chapter 3 New member

**Iridescent by Linkin Park**

**One Month Later**

A month has past and Riza was right about things getting interesting or big plans going down to clear the point. Alex and Jill were seen working over a few things, having the clock resit and has been three days-5 hours since an attack had happened.

They just watched the news of the sudden new Norma being no other than the oldest Princess of the Empire of Misurugi and took place during the Baptism. The Princess had walked into a magic barrier to check on her mother but was destroyed and caused her mother to go into a coma. This makes the princess a Norma because only Norma can break the magic and can't use mana. So, it looks like that Arzenal will be getting a new member, hard case one from what the reports inform them.

In by hard case means that when a girl finds out they are a Norma, they didn't accept it and some hard ways come in.

Likely, a good number of Arzenal were brought here as kids or babies, found, or born here. While some older like teens easy agree on being a Norma, but a rare few don't and cause problems. So, this princess might be interesting. Good or bad? Hard to say now, but bad for two commanders guess.

"Recruit, we might have a hard case," Jill said, reading the file over again for the third time.

"Maybe, but it looks like you found the girl to pilot _that_," Alex said, knowing fully what his girl has in mind for the former royal princess and soon-to-be member here.

"Maybe. Please make sure Emma is with us to introduce our new member the hard robes," Jill said.

"Well do and will arrive in late," He said, thinking over a few things.

Alex frowned a little, getting an idea that Jill might be forceful onto the new member and something bad might happen. He had a plan to counter that and will need to be ready just in case things go south.

Well, here goes nothing.

**Time Skip**

"Norma #1203-77, Angelise Ikaruge Misurugi. Bron in the Empire of Misurugi. Seventeen huh? Due to your past behavior, you are drafted into Arzenal Military for now on. You be required to fight as a solider."

After Angelise was booked, she found herself in the holding cell that was Illuminating due the bolts of lightning. Jill and Emma were in the room and soon heard the door opening, showing the other commander walking in.

"Ah, Commander Alex, right on time. We were just wrapping up processing her," Emma said as the commander walk in.

"Good Emma. How's she cooperating?" Alex asked, knowing the answer.

"So far, she hasn't put up any form of resistance," Emma informed much to Alex's approval.

"Let me go! What is this place? What's happening to me? Mother! I want to see her!" Angelise demanded but stopped when the male commander raised his hand and glared at her, making stop and be scare at those blue eyes.

"Still think this is a joke? Well, news flash, it's not. This is reality and it gets real quick," Alex said, stopping and spoke, "As for your mother? I don't know for now. But let's worry about you first "

"As for you...well, you bout of princess ends here and you are going to work. Everyone here in Arzenal works. So that said, we will be taking your belongings," The white haired commander said as he took the earrings and necklace off the shocked princess. He was close on taking the ring, but she pulled back.

"No! You are doing this just to humalite me! I will never follow or listen to you! A man that associates himself with Normas!" Angelise shouted.

"How dare you speak that why to Commander!" Emma angry said, getting her whip out but was stopped when Alex raised his hand.

"Emma, stand down. If you can handle some dirt bags disrespecting me then a little girl that needs a wake up call should be easy. Don't you agree?" Alex asked with a smirk which Emma calm down and this made Jill smile a little.

"Indeed calm down Emma as Commander Alex is right. Besides, Norma must be handled by another Norma. After all, Norma were like this before Alex and I took over," Jill said.

"Indeed Commander Jill," Emma said.

"Now then, Emma, keys please," The male commander said, getting the keys and started to unlock Angelise's hand cuffs which she rubbed her wrists from the soreness.

"I'm not a Norma! This is just a prank that gone wrong. The Empire of Misurugi will-."

"Do nothing. You can thank a few people who done that," Alex finished while holding a small object he took, being the royal ring.

"What? How did you?" Angelise questioned but never got an answer as she was kicked in the gut and launched against the cell bars by Jill.

The former princess coughed and groan in pain as she gather herself up to be on her feet. She saw the male commander holding the ring with a smile forming on his face.

"It's extraordinary that you reached to near seventeen without be got. Now I wonder why," Jill said.

"She had a main that used Mana," Emma informed.

"Oh? That makes sense," Alex commented.

"I didn't use Mana because father said I'm royal and didn't need to use it. Now give me back my ring, it's not yours!" Angelise said, getting upset.

Alex and Jill shared a look then look back at the blonde.

"Okay then...use Mana," Alex said as he open his hand out, waiting for ring to be taken.

"If you can use Mana then the matter is different. If not, then you are a Norma," Jill said.

"Light of Mana!" Angelise commanded with her hand out.

...

...

...

Nothing happened as the ring stay in white haired commander's hand, shocking the former princess and can't believe this. She is a Norma and can't believe it.

"It's settle then. You can't use Mana because you are a Norma. The sooner you open your eyes, the easy this will be," Alex said as he placed the ring in his pocket for safe keeping.

Angelise had her eyes widened and stood still as she saw Jill grabbing a knife out. She hold it by the throat of the blonde by an inch.

"Welcome to hell," Jill said before using her knife to cut open the pink dress in half.

The commander then pushed the blonde before ripping the whole dress off and shoved Angelise onto tbe table.

"Emma the cuffs," Jill ordered, holding the blonde by the wrists into the table.

"But commander, I don't think that's a good idea," Emma said, voicing out her opinion and had an idea what may happen.

She then looked at Alex who nodded his head with a look in his eyes that he a plan. And he brought something out of his coat that calm the officer down. She sighed before using Mana to have the cuffs cuffed Angelise up again.

Jill back off, fixing her right hand and waited for her man to be at her side. They talked about this and know this will happen which a plan was needed.

"Let me go! I am Princess of the Empire of Misurugi! The empire will ha e your heads for this!" Angelise shouted, panicking with near tears coming down on her face.

"They don't care as many don't for Normas. Such is the fate and Arzenal is hell on Earth. For now on, your name will be Ange," Jill said as she ripped the pink underwear off and had her cold metal hand touch the bare butt cheeks.

Before anything else, Alex was in front of Angelise and held her face down as he used what he brought with him.

"Arzenal is your home now. It maybe hell on Earth, but it's heaven and home," Alex said as he used the needle gun and shot the drug into the former princess's neck.

This caused a loud scream that trun to a moan that filled the whole room, maybe to the nearby hanger bay.

Angelise was drugged, on high for a second and passed out on the table with saliva coming down her mouth. The two commanders check to see if she was alright which she was. Pass out and will live, for now at least.

"Emma, let her go and place her on the bed," Alex ordered which the officer sighed and follow the orders.

"That went well," Jill said as she and her man left the holding cell with Emma following behind after putting Ange on bed to rest as tomorrow will be a big day.

"A little better than what our commanders did to the girls that didn't work or understand they are a Norma," Alex said, having some bad memories of his old days and how bad it was.

"It was not that bad?" Emma asked, not believing it. While she can use Mana and has little light view on the girls here on Arzenal, she still cares for them and their health.

Alex nodded a little and said, "Sadly yes, but change when Jill and I took command. It's rare on having a girl at the age of teen and they mostly don't agree like Ange did. If she had meet the old commanders, well let's just say it will be a hard day for everyone to get sleep."

"Oh dear," The officer grasped in surprise and used her napkin on her mouth, not wanting to think the horrible things that happened back then.

"Yeah and that's why it needed to change for the better. Alex couldn't sleep when a few screams kept him up all night and grain nightmares. But now, it's better and now we have a much calmer way on handling things," Jill said as the three made it to the elevator and head up.

"Indeed. And you are sure Ange might pilot on what you have in mind? I believe, but it's a long shot and we still have Bael," Alex said.

"We do and long shot will shorten it. I'll like to have Bael be use as a last resort, Alex," Jill said with a consern look on her face, remembering the massive attack that had Alex pilot his mecha and overused to overdrive.

Alex thought about, knowing why Jill was worry about him and why use his Mecha as a last resort. It's better that why, but he will still be on standby if push comes to shove.

"Very well, Jill. I will be on standby, but if something big happens...well it's easy to know what will happen," Alex said with a smile on his face.

Jill smiled, being glad that Alex agree and knows his limits. What kind of girlfriend would she be if she let's her boyfriend get kill? A bad one, that's for sure. She knows that her man will get on tbe field when it's becomes a big problem for First Troop or other girls to handle. Anything can happen and tomorrow will get interesting for new member.

**...**

**Alex's Harem: Jill. Riza. Salamandine. Rest TBA**


	4. Chapter 4 Demon King

**No Plan B by Manafest**

Alex sighed as he walks to the holding cells the next day and gets Ange ready for her first day. He just knows that today was going to be a long as he brought his breath mints and took some to calm his nerves. He sighed as he walks in and sees the blonde in her bed.

"Hey, wake up. Sleepyhead up! On your feet! Oh boy," Alex tried to wake Ange up, but no luck and went over to grab a bucket filled with ice water which caused a smile to form on his face as it brought back happy memories.

The white-haired commander walked over to the blonde and...

**Splash!**

Ange screamed as the cold water hit her face and shot upwards shriving. She flinched a little when seeing the male commander before her.

"Good morning, Ange. It's 6:00 AM, you are late for the morning training route, but it's your first day so we give you a bye past for the week. Now come on, we got work to do. Dry yourself up and follow me for better clothes," Alex informed as he throws a towel into Ange's face which she mutters and dries herself up.

Ange did as she was told, glaring a little at Alex which who can blame her at the time. She sighed and closed her eyes for a second before opening up wide when the cold water hit her face. She shrived and glared at the male commander who smiles with the bucket.

He whistled with a silver whistle and said, "That's for the smell and come on, let's go. We are already late and I got you your uniform."

The white-haired man throws a uniform at the blonde, being her sizes and could thank Emma for that as he was not a pervert. And has a girl that shot him for that. Yeah, not going to happen.

Ange got dress, still thinking that she is not a Normal and glared at such a uniform she was wearing.

Alex glared at her and sighed before dragging the blonde with him.

"Come on, I got no time for this. The sooner you be a Norma, the easy things will be here and trust me your attitude leads to death. I just know this is going to be a long day," Alex said as he dragged Ange and didn't listen to her complaining about not being a Norma.

Soon enough Alex dragging Ange with him into Hanger Bay to see Jill giving her lectures to the class, First Troop which will be the blonde's squad.

"And so let's welcome...oh Commander Alex great timing. I see you brought Ange, that's good. A little late, but good as we are running daylight," Jill said.

"Indeed. Here you go First Troop, your newest member Ange," Alex introduced, getting some girls eyeing the blonde and most at him with a blush, but quickly turn away.

Jill raised an eyebrow at this and move aside.

"I already informed Captain Zola and First Troop of Ange, Commander. You and I are needed back at Command for reports and good cub of coffee," Jill said which the other commander agrees.

"Sounds good, and girls have fun," Alex said, walking with his fellow commander and special girl out of the hangar bay.

After leaving, Ange still had her eyes narrowed and spoke, "I don't understand why a male Norma is here."

This caused the First Troop to laugh at the statement and smile.

"Oh please, Commander Alex is not a Norma and no he can't use Mana. He happens to be the best pilot in Arzenal with the highest score and many know him as the Demon King of Arzenal," A redhead or Hilda answered with a smirk.

"Demon King?" Ange puzzled.

"Yes and he happens to pilot one of the best mechas we have here. Ohhhhh, I can't wait to see it again in person!" A happy voice cheered out, being the technician named Zhao Mei.

Back to the commander pair, Alex felt a sudden chill and that someone was talking about him.

"What's the problem?" Jill asked, seeing Alex shriving and knows that the heat was on.

"Nothing, I just got a feeling that someone is talking about me," Alex replied as the pair enter the elevator and head to command.

"At the best guess, I'll say our new member is asking about you and later Mei going into her moments on wanting to see Bael again," Jill said with a small smile.

"Hmm could be the case and I got a feeling that things will get interesting a bit with our new recruit," The white-haired commander said, having a feeling and could tell that he might need help Ange with certain areas of training which won't be the first time as he had trained all members of First Troop.

So, let's see where this goes.

**One Week Later**

**Command**

Alex groaned as he glared at the clock, being over a week, four days, and seven hours. He didn't like this and felt that a big attack will come. Not good as he can feel that something bad will happen. He sighed and pray that the girls are ready when the time comes.

Jill was also in the room, smoking out a cloud of smoke and sighed. She knows why Alex was in deep thought because of how long it has been since a dragon attack had happened.

"You know if you two keep on staring at the clock, it will break," A voice joked which happens to be the pair oldest friend, Maggie and is the Surgeon of Arzenal.

"Ha,ha,ha. Very funny Maggie," Alex said, relaxing a little but still kept his eyes on the monitor and run the scans over again.

Jill put out her cigar and said, "Jokes aside, Maggie. Where's Jasmine and Emma?"

"Jasmine must be helping the young members out and getting her mail in order for First Troop or Squad. The girls love their toys. As for Emma, I'm not sure," Alex answered.

"Emma is getting a progress report on Ange and see where she is so far," Maggie replied.

"I see," Jill said, wanting to see the reports and had a feeling that it might be interesting.

As on-time, Emma exited the elevator and walked in with the progress report.

"Commanders, here is Ange's training report," Emma said, handing Jill to the read reports first which Alex relaxes in his chair.

"Let's see, Ange piloting a Paramail in simulation is about a rookie-level, not bad. Gun training seems to be good. Hand to hand combat needs work on. Overall it seems she is handling herself, but still is against her being a Norma and doesn't bond with the others. Hmm, now I wonder who help her?" Jill asked before turning her attention at her fellow commander with a raised eyebrow.

Alex just shrugged his shoulders with a smile and said, "Guilty and no shame."

"I should have known, had a feeling, yes, but I should have known that you will be teaching Ange the ropes," Jill said before pulling out a cigar in case she needs it for taking the stress off.

"It's not the first time as I always help the girls out. I did help Ersha, Hilda, Rosalie, Chris, Salia, Vivian, and so on with their training," Alex said with a smile, remembering how he trained the said girls he mentioned and young members that grow up to the girls they are now. They grow up so fast.

Jill sighed with a small smile, knowing what Alex was thinking as he is a role model for the girls in Arzenal as he helped them in areas they were not doing well. He will help them on their feet and have them push forward to their goals. Something like an older brother or father would do.

However, the problem is that some older members in Arzenal like to have their male commander as he is the only male on the island which you can't blame them. Jill sighed as she knows that she might have her hands full as a good number don't know of commander pair in a relationship. Anything can happen and need something to take her mind off of the thought.

"Emma, call Jasmine and tell to bring Ange up for a reported talk," Jill said.

"At once, Commander," Emma said as she pulls out her pager (phones) and starts sending the mother hen a message.

They waited for Jasmine to bring Ange in command for a talk over her training. Jasmine is an old woman that is like the mother hen to every Norma and so on.

Soon enough, Ange came into command with normal look with her eyes narrowed. Alex and Jill could guess why, but won't bother it at the time being as its time for a report.

"At ease Ange. We have Jasmine bring you up here for a progress report on your training," Jill said, bring the reports out.

"Is there a problem?" Ange asked.

"No, just you have an basic report score like rookies get when they first start training here in Arzenal. No doubt and thanks to a certain commander," Jill answered before eyeing at her fellow commander/boyfriend with a small smirk.

"Like I said, no shame. Ange is still green around the areas but she can be a good pilot. Maybe like Jill?" Alex said, taking some mints and relax a bit more in his chair.

"As if," Ange muttered which could be heard by a few who raised an eyebrow at. She didn't like it here and will never be like the commander that attacked her.

"Keep dreaming," Jill commented.

"Man is there a party up here or what," A voice said, getting their attention and saw the captain of First Troop herself, Zola Axberg in a pink robe and drinking.

Alex groaned at this as it wasn't the first time Zola walked around wearing a robe and almost everyone could guess what she was doing. And maybe...

"You...you will do. Hey Commander Alex, you don't mind I use that hotel room you made?" Zola asked as she grabbed Ange by the way and had plans for the night.

"Be my guest, just clean up afterward and put some clothes on next time," Alex answered, not looking at the blonde and be respectful to Jill which made her shake her head in his gentleman matter. It can be funny these days.

"No promise...or you can join in?" Zola offered with a wink as she dragged Ange with her who was protesting.

"Hell no," Alex said.

"You are no fun," Zola said as she finished dragging Ange with her to the special room that the commander had built some time ago.

_"Damn that woman," _The white-haired commander thought, getting some more mints and relax.

"She never learns," Jill said, knowing how many times Zola has asked Alex to join in for fun and of course the answer was no.

"Of course she doesn't. I'm quite happy about where my relationship is out," Alex said.

"Good answers, if not then you sleep on the sofa for a week," Jill threated.

"Please don't."

"Good boy."

Maggie and Emma smile a little at the two commanders' action which seems to be a great light around these places. They both need each other.

"By the way, should we stop Zola?" Emma asked.

"Nah, Ange is a fighter. She just needs a push," Jill answered, knowing that the blonde Norma will fight back.

"I believe so as well. A push is all its needed," Alex agreed.

"I know, but-," Emma said, but was cut off when a loud alarmed and red lights flashed the whole room to the whole building.

The clock stops and all screens show a massive wormhole opening up, meaning one thing...Dragons are coming.

"That can wait. It's showtime. First Troop report to the launch bay for battle. All members of the First Troop report to the launch bay for battle. Wormhole open and dragon readings," Alex ordered through a radio that spoke through the whole building.

"You heard Commander Alex, its showtime girls," Jill said over the handphone mic she placed on.

Arzenal was ready, having its anti-air cannons and guns ready in case dragons come past First Troop. The commanders in the command room watched First Troop launching from the window.

"Scan for how many dragons," Jill ordered, having one of the girls at the computer at work.

"Yes, ma'am. Running scans...three dragons coming in and showing some rare energy," The computer girl said.

Alex and Jill shared a look, knowing what Riza had informed them and these readings prove it. They can talk about this later.

"Tell First Troop to push forward and attack," Jill ordered.

"Also, tell them to be on their guards," Alex added.

"Right away commanders!"

Alex and Jill with Emma and Maggie watched the screens and window for First Troop to attack the three dragons. It looks like a straight and easy shot. However, something happens...

A massive beam of energy comes out of a wormhole, surprising everyone as more dragons were coming being ten and that attack killed a member of First Troop, Coco.

This caused the whole squad to fight against the dragons, but not Ange as she was shocked and tried to run away. Another recruit. Miranda follows her but was eaten alive. Poor girl.

The rest of the First Troop were having problems against the dragons and soon enought Zola had gotten the kill because of Ange leaving the battle.

Back at command, Alex clenched on his fist and this was enough.

"Jill...tell Mei to get Bael ready. I'm going out there," Alex commanded, taking his leave and shock everyone in the whole room that he was going out there.

Jill, Maggie, or Emma didn't have time as Alex had already left in the elevator towards the locker rooms for his flight suit. The command grunted a little but sigh as this was the only one to save the rest of the group from getting killed out there.

Jill turned to Maggie and said, "Get the med bag ready and have one ready for Alex when he comes back."

"Right away," Maggie said, leaving the room to the medical wing.

The commander then radio Mei and informed her of the launching of a certain mecha, much to her enjoyment.

Today, the knight raise.

**Launch Bay**

As Alex walked out of the locker rooms and in his body battle pilot suit, being a full black with blue outlines that light up. He soon saw Zhao Mei getting the mecha out, being excited but kept her work mode on for the time being.

"Your mecha is ready, commander," Mei said.

"Thanks, Mei. Stand back as it will get windy and loud," Alex warned, but know it matters little as he climbed on the catwalks to control which was located in the chest of the mech.

Mei got a safe place and watched exciting to see the commander's mecha. The same mecha that grain the title of the king here in Arzenal and hold the line against many dragons. It was a long time ago since this mecha was brought online, but it works and has all systems functioning.

Alex took a deep breath before opening his eyes and grabbing the controls, ready to pilot and get in action. The pain was nothing, the white-haired command had to save the rest of First Troop at there. As the white mecha starts to power up, Alex powers the song as he gripped the controls with strong grip and has his mecha synch up with him. The wings flick open and eyes shine bright red being alive as both pilot and mech are link up. It was time for the Demon King of Arzenal to take up the sword again and flew out of the hanger bay towards the battlefield.

"Let's go...Bael."

**Bael Song: Belgrade by Battle Tapes (gen-LOCK Opening)**

Bael flew out of the launching bay with its wings live and towards the battle. Alex soon pulled upwards, getting the mech to stop and come forward.

Bael then draw out his golden swords and flew in towards the first two dragons. The girls had killed five of them and fighting some, but four are left and won't be for long.

The white mecha came to live as change forward towards the roaring dragons, but soon cut off as blue energy beam of light zoom past the two. At first nothing, but seconds later blood comes and fall into two pieces, falling into the deep sea. The next dragon fired an energy beam at the Mecha but miss as it pull up and drove downwards towards the dragon, cutting the head off with two blades. The last dragon stood no chance against the King as it was blasted out of the sky

Alex sighed as he soon pilot Bael back to Arzenal, taking some deep breaths in and out. Blood comes of his nose and towards his mouth which he wrapped away with his right hand. His back felt like a knife was jabbing in but nothing to bad. His head was spinning and soon pass out for piloting his Mecha after so long. Just his first day training which was the last thing he thought when he black out and only heard someone calling his name.

**Time Skip**

After unhooking and bring Alex to medical bay, he woke up and found himself getting help and sighed that this. He was lucky that it was just small problems to fix and nothing major like last time. Mei had brought Bael in to ge refill and get more things functioning again. She had a lot of work on her table today.

"How you feel?" Maggie asked in concern as she runs some medical scans on her friend.

"Like hell," Alex small joked but answered, "A little pain in my back, some headaches but that pass away, and overall better now. I'll say that not piloting for a long time can be trouble for me as it feels like the same pain when I first piloted Bael."

"No pain like happen on that day?" Maggie questioned, being ready for a full medical assistant.

"Nope, normal pain and some soreness. Nothing new and thanks to Emma for the healing," Alex said, turning his head to see Emma using healing magic to fix his back while drinking water to keep his health up.

"Your welcome, commander," Emma said with a bow, finishing up the healing process.

The white-haired commander looks at where Jill had dealt with First Troop and Ange recovering both body and mind. Of course, Jill will be hard on the blonde and both commanders know that Zola's friends (harem) will most likely take their anger out on the former princess when the times come. He just needs to be ready and stop the infighting as it will be bad for Arzenal.

Alex sighed, having a feeling that things will be different in Arzenal for now. He will most likely will need to talk First Troop and take care a few things like a certain girl of his. Which dealing with Jill will happened soon then he thinks.

This keeps on getting interesting.


	5. Chapter 5 Relaxation

**You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring**

Alex sighed, finishing the medical checks and now Arzenal has another problem. Not his health as Maggie check him out and was good, a little injured and should take it easy. So good there, and all that's left are two problems. One is a certain blonde and other a dragon, a big one that they miss that was around. That could be a problem.

The commander had an idea in mind which Jill might share as well. He got up from his chair to see Ange shaking up and narrowing her eyes at her hands, taking a good guess what she was thinking.

Time to get Ange in the game through different a way by finding her will to live and fight.

"So, how you feel? Bad, I can see that and know why. I got a lot of work to fix up and you will be punished for the new gravestones you added to our graveyard," Alex said with his eyes narrowed.

Ange pulled her head up and snapped, "I want out of here. I want to die and escape this hell hole."

Alex didn't flinch as he dealt with this kind of behavior before and would help, but this time he had a different way.

"If that's what you wanted...then go out there and find the dragon we miss. It's a big one and many will have little chance in killing it. You will most likely get your wish sooner than you think," Alex said, pulling something out of his pocket.

Ange eyes widened when seeing her royal ring and was about to ask but the commander beat her too it.

"If you want to die, you are going to need a new ride. Lucky for you, I got one and Zhao will show you the way. It's name is Villkiss," The commander informed, giving the girl the ring.

Ange took the ring and battle through her injures to get up out of the room, but was stopped as the commander stood in her way.

"If you die, then a new gravestone will take place for sure yeah. However, if you find the will to live and push the fear away, maybe you will live. If so, then come find me for a meeting the next day as I got a feeling we will have a good talk," Alex said, leaving the blonde to her thoughts before leaving the medical wing to hanger bay for her new ride.

The white-haired commander watched Ange leaving and going to her new ride, a rider that both Jill and him talk about for some time now. Let's hope she's right about this, then again it's wrong to question against judgment and let's leave at that as the show begins.

**Time Skip **

"If she dies, she dies and we have Zhao repair Villkiss if its damage most likely. However, if she lives and finds the will to live then she keeps it. You can bitch about it when it's done. Now enjoy the show," Alex said, taking his seat and pulled a screen to see Ange going to big dragon.

Salia just frowned, not liking that some new girl pilots the very thing she wanted to pilot like Jill used. There is only two things a girl needs to pilot Villkiss which is a story for another time.

"Stop acting like a child Salia or you'll be stuck with cleaning duty for a week," Jill ordered, causing Salia to act like a solider and follow as she was told.

Alex, Jill, Emma, and Salia watched the events play, seeing Ange going in to get herself kill. However she hesitates and try a couple times but didn't do it and something was going on. As soon she was caught, something spark within her and burst out as she awakens Villkiss which allow her to kill the dragon with flying colors.

Emma and Salia were mind blown on what just happened, having no words to describe what they just saw.

While Alex and Jill shared a smile and look at one another, knowing that they will speak in their room tonight on the matter. That's a promise.

**Small Time Skip (Night)**

Alex hummed as he started a play his favorite music that his captain played for their squad back in the days. He played the old CD track and let the tunes come to life. He was now sharing the room with Jill, being hers and now theirs which he brought some of his things in. Let's move on.

**Let the Good Times Roll by Louis Jordan**

"Interesting, I can't help but notice that you pushed Ange to the edge and got her to find the will to fight," Jill said, drinking a cup of tea and relax for the night with her man.

"True, my squad leader did the same but a little more push. Haha, I can still remember the day like it was yesterday. But anyway, Ange has the will to live, she just had to find it and push it to the next level," Alex said, having a drink and smile which was different, kind and calmer smile that showed a lot of happiness.

Jill smiled and noticed that smile which made her happy. Also this music seem to be a good time and moment for Alex. She stopped drinking, looking at her man and moved her head to the music on question about it.

"Let the good times roll~. It was my captain's favorite song, she played it every time she can get. I play it after a long day at work goes by or piloting. It helps take the stress away and makes me happy," Alex answered.

"It's that one way to get stress relief? You said you had a few ideas," Jill said, remembering the talk and topic they went over.

"True and most of them we will go over. I thought talking with you, Jill, will be good tonight as some relaxation is needed," The white-haired man said.

"Relaxation," The commander said with a smirk, putting her finished tea down and got up out of her chair.

Alex follow behind and the pair were at the window, seeing good calm night sky, moon, and the stairs.

"Care to show me the relaxation?" Jill asked as she got close to Alex, having her arms wrapped his neck and had their bodies up close.

Alex smirk at this, knowing and had a picture on what's going to happen.

"I got a few, Jill. I got a few," Alex said, having his arms wrapped around the waist of the woman before him.

The pair lips touched each other and got lost in their emotions as they started to take their clothes off down to their underwear. The pair found themselves on bed and look at each other.

Alex wore a black boxer shorts, having a few scares on his chest from his piloting or training in the old days. His build fits his age, being a solider abd good fighter.

Jill wore a sexy purple bra that hugged her breast and thin purple thongs. Overall, she a solider and goddess before her, goddess that should be wrothship.

Jill crawled into bed, sensually crawling up Alex's body slowly and settling her gorgeous ass down on top of his lap, straddling and started down at her man with her mesmerizing purple eyes. She gyrated her hip a few times, experimentally, making her smirk that bridge that was forming and groans she got.

Alex hesitated but moved his hands up to her shoulders and sat up before moving his hands down to the hips of the woman before him.

No words were spoken as Alex and Jill learn forward to capture their lips once more, going through their emotions for each other and enter a big jump.

Their bodies heat up like fire, burning them as they roamed their bodies with their hands and mouth. Their moans, groans or screams of pleasure fill the room as they keep going anf remove the last of their clothing. The pleasure kept on going on, clouding the pair from left to right as the fire in them kept burning.

They wanted each other, both body and soul they wanted each other.

Soon enough, Alex found himself on top and was ready. He stare down at his soon to be lover with care and kindness which made Jill sad a little. She wanted this to be special, but it wasn't.

"Hey, don't be sad. I will make you forget about that asshole as you have me now. This may not be special, but it's to me and us now. I have waited for this and now it's here," Alex said with a smile, getting Jill to calm down and smile at his kindness.

"That has to be naive talk I ever heard and glad to hear it from you. Make me yours, Alex. Make me your woman. Fuck me~," Jill commanded with a sexy smirk, getting her soon to be lover to follow.

"As you wish, Jill."

With that said, Alex pushed forward slowly and soon was full in. Jill grunted a little at the sudden pain, being a long time and still hurts. She soon calm down as her man kissed her on the lips and cheeks to relax, taking the pain into pleasure.

"We are one now," Jill groaned, no longer in pain and had some moans leaving her lips.

"Yes...yes we are. Ready?" Alex asked.

"Yes, you can move on now. It no longer hurts," Jill said, getting a nod and started to moan louder as Alex pumped into her.

It was slow and easy, but change as it became faster and more moans filled the whole room as the lovers keep going. The bed rocked as the pair follow their moment and held onto each other.

"Ah, Alex, ah, I'm close. Ah! Getting close to cum!" Jill moaned, feeling she was close as her walls came down and feel the sharp sword close to her whom.

"Me too Jill. I'm getting close. In or out?" Alex asked between his breath and moans, feeling close on releasing.

"In! It's a safe day. Cum inside of me! Full me up, Alex!"

"As you wish, my Lady."

The pair kept going and going, having their minds be clouded and close on releasing to their breaking point.

"ALEX/JILL!" The pair shouted as they released and took deep breaths in and out as the come.

Alex slowly come out, resting next to his lover who was calming down and rested with her love. Jill took some deep breaths, having a smile on her face and was happy on what happened. Now they are lovers and will stay with each other for now.

The pair shared one last kiss before closing their eyes and held onto each other in bed. This was a great night for them and look forward to what's ahead of them.

**Unknown Location**

"Yes your highness, he knows and seems you are right. Of course, I never doubted you. I just had to be sure and now I can see. Also another thing, he maybe be the one we are looking for. Yes, again you are right. Yes, your highness, I will bring up another meeting. Good night," A woman said, ending the call and started to get the plans in motion.

Something big was coming and will get interesting for now on.


	6. Chapter 6 Promise

**You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring**

**Commander Office (Night)**

It was night, calm sky and a few things had been going. The clock says it has been a day since a dragon attack had happened and now we see some people in commander office.

Alex, Jill, Salia, Mei, and Maggie were there, also someone else as well. Someone that happens to be the mother hun of Arzenal named Jasmine with her pet Vulcan.

"This is an interesting result. So many kills Ange did so far," Jill commented with a smile.

"Yes, she did. I'm more surprised that the machine is working well," Maggie said with a neutral look.

"Maybe Villkiss has chosen her like Bael did for you, Commander Alex," Mei commented with a smirk, getting the white-haired command to smirk and rolled his eyes at her fangirl moments these days.

Salia was surprised at this.

"Let's get the matter at hand with Ange awaken Villkiss, Libertus starts," Jill said with a smirk, getting nodes to form everyone except Salia and Alex for their reasons which the commander knows.

"Any thoughts Salia?" The commander asked.

Salia looked away said, "She will die eventually."

Alex hummed could tell that First Troop is having trouble and problems of the laity. Ange will take down enemy dragons on her and doesn't follow orders, reminds him of a few things. He also has seen Rosalie and Chris trying to kill because of their grudge against the blonde for what happened. The commander had thanked Ersha for keeping these two in line with a good bonk on their heads.

"I can do it as well. I can pilot Villkiss better than here. So why would you?" Salia asked in a worried tone of voice and look.

"She's the perfect girl for the job," Jill answered, knowing why Villkiss will work for the former princess and her lover knows it as well.

"What if she destroys it?" Salia asked.

"Then I will repair it back to shape. That's what my clan was born to do," Mei replied with a smile.

Alex smiled at that, knowing it fully well and saw Salia smiled at this.

Jill sighed as she placed her hand on Salia's shoulder, getting her attention.

"All I need you to do is focus on your mission, alright captain?" The commander said with a smile.

"Everyone gets some rest, its been a long day and rest is needed. Mei, please run some checks on Bael in case I need to get active and make sure all gears are working. I don't need a bad shoulder again like last time," Alex commanded.

"Well do sir! I should have the notes you give me on Bael and will work on it first thing in the morning," Mei answered, getting excited to work on Bael.

Alex chuckled which Jill just smile and shook her head.

"Anyway, the meeting is done and get some rest, that's an order," Jill ordered, getting them to leave the room and left the two commanders in there alone.

"Care to share your thoughts on the matter?" The commanded questioned.

Alex sighed and answered, "I'm worried about all this, Jill. I like to have a better outcome than the last one and have the girls come home."

Jill sighed, knowing and expect an answer like that from her lover.

"You know I care about them in my own way, Alex. I will use anything to take that bastard down. I don't care as I'm already damned," Jill said.

"Maybe so, but not to me and I'll make sure things go better than last time," The white-haired commander said.

"I will hold you up to that, Alex. And don't worry, we will win for sure this time," Jill promised.

"I hope so Jill. I really do," Alex said before the pair relax and think over a few things as they held each other hands, smiling at this warmth.

Things will get interesting for sure and the pair just knows it.

**Time Skip (Next Day)**

Alex watched First Squad/Troop coming back from another battle and are receiving their payments, but one problem. They were getting less while Ange gets a lot. This caused the command to sigh and know where this was going.

The white-haired commander saw Rosalie and Chris getting upset and know that those two will want to get payback as he saw them trying to shoot her down. It wasn't a problem at the moment but it will be soon enough.

Alex sighed, getting up from sitting on the crats and know that Ange can handle herself. Maybe he can train a little in the simulation training program to pass the time.

Before the commander could, he was stopped as saw the new captain walking towards him.

"At ease captain. What's on your mind?" Alex asked, already knowing but asked anyway.

"A few things and I thought of talking to you will help my mind off things for the time being," Salia answered.

"Sure, I was handling towards the training room for some simulation training and get some joints working again in case I'm needed in action. Best to be ready for nothing and everything," Alex said with a smirk as Salia started to walk with him.

"I see. Anyways Commander, I was wondering more about Bael. I never ask and don't know if anyone did, but is Bael a Paramail? Because I believe it is not," Salia said.

"You are right as Bael happens to be the first and last of its kind. When I first pilot, I used a Paramail like everyone else but when I first saw Bael which became the best day of my life. When I first saw that beautiful mech, I know that I will pilot it one day," Alex said, remembering the old days.

"Did you pilot it off the bat?" The young captain asked.

"No, as it took hard work to pilot that kind of mecha and only I can sense I had the old man & machine technology," The commander answered with a tired sigh.

"Man and Machine?"

"Yeah, if you, Ange or anyone else got questions on that? Just ask Jasmine or Maggie, they'll fill you in better."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, just some trouble memories that's all. Anyway, have a nice day and do your best out there Capiatin Salia."

With that said, Alex part ways and headed towards the training room for some workout. Salia thought about what her commander said and wonder more about him as he was the one that helped her help like Jill did when coming her.

In fact, Alex helped all the girls here and spend a lot of time with younger girls here in Arzenal. Many wonder how a man came here and also get some answers from the commander. They wonder and maybe should ask Jasmine, Maggie or evening, Jill if they want.

Just another day and more to come here for the Demon King and girls of Arzenal.

**Small Time Skip (Night)**

After training and showering up, Alex was in the room and sat on the bed to see Jill sleeping with her hair out of its ponytail. Just seeing sleeping made the white-haired man happy to see her relax and at peace for once. He sighed and know that things will kick up as each other day goes by.

Unsure how, but Alex can only hope a better outcome than the one he and Jill faced all those years ago. This made him sad for a second he stared at the metal arm but shook it off and smile as he joins in bed.

"I'll never leave you, Jill. I promise that and to make sure we win for sure," Alex whispered before kissed the forehead and joined into a deep sleep.

Unknown to Alex, Jill was awake to hear what he say and smiled at his words. For some reason, she believes him and a different outcome will happen for all Arzenal and one day the dragons as well.

**Next Morning**

After waking up, shower, and coffee, Alex is seen at the daycare center, helping Ersha with the little girls that are too young and need care. Jasmine would and was happy for the help to watch over the little ones. This brings good light around the place in Arzenal.

Then the alarm ringed all a sudden, getting the little girls to be scare, but calm down as Alex and Ersha get them to safety.

"I should get going and thank you Commander," Ersha said before running off to join up with her squad.

"No problem. Good luck," Alex said as he put the last of the kids to the safe house and make his way to command.

For some reason, the commander had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Nothing like before, but different and should be on guard.

Alex can only pray and hope for a little good coming out of what happens next.


	7. Chapter 7 Mission Up

**Chapter 7 Mission Up **

**Bring Me To Life by Evanescence**

**Command Center**

Alex just arrived to see the fight was about to begin. Jill had noticed him but watched back the battle. They saw Ange heading the target ahead as usual, but to their surprise, something happens. The Villkiss engine blew up and was falling down.

Alex noticed that Hilda fly down beside saying is she needs help. He saw the smug look on her face meaning she knew what's going on to Ange's Villkiss. She refused and a Scuna class headed to the blonde which she changes her machine to battle mode.

Then Ange fought it but both of them went to the water they continued to fight while sinking.

When Alex saw the Villkiss got underwater, he felt worried about Ange and the machine. It took a while for the squad to finish the target.

Jill seeing this and mission was done, she got the radio.

"Great job girls, head back to base," She ordered.

"But what about vill- I mean Ange Ma'am," Salia replied over the radio.

"We don't have enough fuel to find her," Hilda said which caused a certain commander to raise an eyebrow.

Then Alex takes the radio off the commander.

"I will organize a rescue to find her. All of you return to base," Alex ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The girls replied.

Alex then left the Command Certain with a look that Jill and a good number of others know that trouble is coming.

They know that something bad is coming to happen and the rescue mission will go underway.

**Small Time Skip**

It took a while for the squad to return but they return with their things store up and decided to rest up for the day. At the hall Hilda along with her friends walking together.

"Hilda," A certain voice got their attention, being Alex himself.

They look at him and they flinch to see his serious expression which they won't forget his title as the Demon King of Arsenal

"I need to speak to you...alone," Alex said in a very serious tone of voice which caused Hilda to be a little worried but relax and went with it.

Hilda walks towards Alex while her two friends left behind.

Both of them alone and she got nervous to see his expression.

"What is it, sir?" Hilda asked.

"Care to explain what you did to Ange's machine?" Alex questioned, getting Hilda to be surprised a little.

"What are you talking about sir, I did nothing to th-," Hilda said but before she finishing her sentence as she was cut off by the commander.

"I know you sabotaged her machine because you never get near her until today," Alex said.

This got Hilda into a corner and nervous.

Alex took some mints out before sighing and spoke, "You know what that means don't you?"

Hilda looks down in shame

"Yes, sir."

Then Alex walks away as he got work to do.

"I'll let you slide this for once since we need the best pilots, but if you do this again, I will strip you of everything that you own and start from scratch. Do you understand?" He said with steel to his voice and his eyes narrowed.

She nodded.

"Yes, sir!" Hilda said.

With that said and nothing left to talk about, Alex left the hallway before heading to the hangar to prepare a rescue squad to find Ange.

**Hangar Bay**

At the hangar, we see Alex with the rescue along with Salia and Mei preparing to go. Everything was gong underway as the mechs were powered up and ready for the mission.

"Hold up!" A voice called out, being Ersha which she wasn't alone.

They look to see Ersha and Vivian coming towards them, all suit up and got many to question about this.

"What are you two doing?" Alex asked with his arms crossed.

"We're going as well, ange is our teammate we won't abandon her," Vivian said.

"And besides she might be hungry wherever she is," Ersha added.

This caused Alex to smile, seeing them care for Ange, no matter how much she pushes them away and the commander was proud of that.

"Very well, hop on," Alex said, allow the two to get in first and took some mints before walking in but was stopped as he heard someone walking to him.

Before Alex gets on the aircraft, he noticed Jill coming towards him and turns his full attention to her.

"Something wrong commander?" Alex asked, keeping it military but could tell that she has something to say.

"I just want you to be careful out there, ok," Jill replied.

Now Alex knows why Jill is here. He knows she is worried about him because of his condition of using Bael last time. The odds that he will have to pilot Bael again but hopefully not as long or more than last time as he was starting to get his gear in works.

"Don't worry too much I'll be fine," Alex said with a wave and calm smile on his face.

She smiles and then pulls him by the coat for a kiss on the lips which he kissed her back. The girls in the aircraft blushed a little before looking away, not bother and did love the romance moment going on.

It took a moment, wanting to enjoy the taste more but they separate as work comes first.

"When you get back, I'll treat you something special," Jill said with a smirk as her none metal hand cupped her lover's cheeks.

He knew the looks she is giving him and smirk a little.

"Well better get going to get my treat then."

Jill giggled a little before allowing her lover to get on the aircraft and takes off. She looks at the aircraft flying away and walks back to the base, knowing that her lover was on the rescue mission.

**Time Skip**

It took a few days but the rescue team had found something, a certain someone as she was flying towards the aircraft. By opening the doors, Ange comes aboard with Villkiss al fix-up and herself was looking good, more alive for some reason. She was surprised that some others come to find her and that the commanders order it. Happiness has come over her but push aside as a certain white-haired commander walks over to her.

"So Ange how did you get Villkiss repaired?" Alex asked, knowing that Ange is not an engineer.

"Got help from a guy named Tusk," Ange replied, not bother on telling the commander of her encounters with the male she spent days with.

That made Alex surprised to hear that name after so long and thought about how could Tusk survived. He wonders and will have to find out a later day but he noticed that Ange was blushing a little and could tell that something had happened between the two.

This made him grin and look at her.

"So you have been here for a few days alone with him, right?" Alex asked.

Ange nodded.

"Did you use protection for your first time?" He teased, getting Ange to blush fully in red before screaming in pure embarrassment and would be a long ride back.

After Alex laughs at Ange's red face, he left to the front of the aircraft to contact the commander of a mission well done.

Ange looks at him and then back at Ersha, thinking over a few things and move pass about what happened between her and Tusk.

"Can I ask you something?" Ange asked.

That got her attention.

"What is it?" Ersha asked, wondering what the blonde wants.

"Do you know anything about him?" The blonde questioned.

That got Ersha and Vivian to look at each other and back to her.

"Well to say it honestly we don't know much about him except that he is one of the best pilots in the Arsenal at the age of 13," Vivian answered, being one of the common knowledge.

That got Ange surprised to hear and brings more questions.

"Is there anything else? Like where did he get the machine, where did he come from and what his relationship with Commander Jill?" Ange asked.

Ersha giggled a little.

"Well, all I know is those two were in the same squad together," Ersha answered, being the most and famous one.

That got Ange surprised to hear and look back at Alex wondering about him and the commander. What happens between them? The more and more questions the blonde thinks, the more she keeps pushing herself to find out. She will have to find out and most likely soon enough as things will keep on getting interesting.

**AN: In the next chapter, I'll have Ange have flashbacks of her time with Tusk, know more about Alex, and what special treat Jill has in store for him.**

**Until then and see you all next time.**


	8. Chapter 8 Moments

**Bad Girl by Breathe Electric**

_"Well done girls. Much better and great job on kicking some ass. Wash up and enjoy the rest of the afternoon to yourself because you all earn it as in the next few days is going to be a big day,"_ Alex's voice spoke through radio to the loudspeakers.

First Squad was grateful for that and decided to wash up before getting a bite to eat before calling it a day. Everyone was doing their own thing and talking among themself, only one was in her thoughts as the hot water hits her skin.

Ange was in deep thought, thinking over what happened so far and wonder over a few things. After doing a mechanical check-up and make sure she's not, well you know with a child which she was safe and clear, but got an ear pull by Maggie and Alex to use protection next time. This made her blush as she thought back and her times with Tusk, the young man that she met on the island and help repair the Villkiss. And she also thought of the male commander, the Demon King of Arsenal, Alex Arclight but first her lover boy and other things like making freinds with Ersha and Vivian.

**With Alex**

In the hallways of the Arsenal base, we see Alex walking by the hall in his own thoughts. After finding Ange two days ago and seeing her getting along with Ersha and Vivian which made him glad. Now he was heading to his quarters for the night as he got his work done for the day and also wonder about something odd to him. He didn't see Jill in a while though which is strange.

When Alex reached the room and got in, closing the door behind him and lock it for the night.

"Hello Alex~," A familiar voice greeted, being Jill.

Alex turns and full blush red on seeing Jill in bed with nothing but her black strapless bra and panties on looking at him. He smirks a little, remembering her words before he left to find Ange.

"So this is my reward?" Alex asked, knowing the answer as he took off his coat.

Jill stands up and walks towards him swaying her hips.

"I think its time for your reward for finding Ange and something extra," She said.

He couldn't but smile more and pull her close for a kiss which she kissed him back.

Alex then grabbed her waist to pull her up so that Jill can wrap her legs around his waist. He walked to the bed to put her there and he got off his shirt. This caused the woman to lick her lips to see his muscle chest.

"How am I so lucky to have you?" Jill asked as she strokes Alex's cheeks with her left hand while her right was unbelting the pants.

This made Alex laugh a little and leans close to the woman he loves.

"Because of you beautiful who stole my heart the first time we met," Alex replied with a smile, remembering the first day he met Jill.

Jill smiles at that memory and looks foward to this moment.

However, before they continue or have their lips touch each other, suddenly an alarm is activated stating an intruder is in the base. This brought Jill very annoyed because their moment was interrupted.

"Whoever is the intruder is dead," Jill said, being very pissed off on who stopped this moment.

This made Alex very nervous the way she looked.

_"This is not good. Hope God has the mercy of this intruder soul," _Alex thought, knowing Jill's anger and not evening he can stop it or her, only calm her down.

They got dressed and headed to find the intruder.

The commanders got to the hangar to see the guards surrounded someone. They see closely that is a maid in which they saw her heading to Ange saying Lady Angelise.

Oh, the two know that this going to be a long one.

**Small Time Skip**

**The Command Center**

Emma informs the higher-ups about Momoka who was the maid of Ange. She then hung the phone and sighed at the news she got which can't be good news due to the look on her face.

"So what did the higher-ups said?" Jill asked.

Emma didn't say anything which Alex knew.

"They want her dead isn't it?" Alex replied, making Emma flinch.

"Well that's so sad," Jill commented, taking a cigar out for a small smoke to calm her down.

"But she just here to visit her," Emma said, seeing it wrong to just kill someone for visiting someone and looks at the pair.

"You two must do something," She said, hoping the two can do something to save the maid.

"You do realize that we can't do anything to help her," Alex said, a little sad but was true.

"We may be command in this base but they pull the strings," Jill added and informed.

That made Emma sad to hear.

Alex walks away and said, "And her time will be short if Ange can't do anything to save her."

He then walks out with Jill following behind.

Emma saw them leave and couldn't help but sigh to hear they are right and there's nothing they can do about it.

**Next Day**

The next day came up and things were going slow for the time being. Alex was walking by the hall heading to the cafeteria to check on Ange to see with the maid Momoka. He stood by the door and sees the made reacting the condition of the place serving food.

Alex laughs a little to see her standing up for the former princess even though Ange doesn't care at all. He walked away but unknown to him that the blonde saw him leaving.

Ange saw Alex leaving and couldn't help but think about him and his past but also she blushes a bit of his joke about her alone time with Tusk again.

_Small Flashback_

The pair had finished their morning which was something they weren't talking about but they saw a frozen dragon nearby a beach and the water.

A group of people was trying to load the dragon into the aircraft but it was becoming a problem for them.

Tusk had lead Ange out of the area as if they get caught, it will be trouble for them and should work on the Villkiss to repair.

_End Flashback_

Ange thought about it and couldn't tell anyone what happened there as it might cause problems and there's nothing can be done about it. She shook head and move on for the time being.

**With Alex**

Alex looking by the ocean feeling the wind, remembering his comrades who died all those years ago and almost lost his own life as well when he was about to use Bael in full power.

**(Think of it as going like Barbatos when its eyes turn red, but Bael's eyes turn black.)**

Alex would have died if it wasn't for Jill. Then he felt two arms wrap around him and smile knowing who was behind him. The white-haired man turns his head to see the woman he loves behind him.

"Something on your mind?" Jill asked.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about the past and that _day_," Alex honestly replied, not hiding it as Jill was never and knows.

She understands what he meant and holds him tighter.

"I don't want you to do that again when you let Bael go berserk," Jill said.

Alex sighed and said, "You know it's impossible for me to stop, you know that."

She couldn't help but cry a little knowing he is right.

"But still," Jill started.

She was about to say something but she was caught off guard by Alex kissing her on the lips, which she kissed him back wrap her arms around him.

They separate and look at each other's eyes.

"I know that I promise you that I won't do that again but understand if we are in a desperate situation, I have to use it," Alex said.

She nodded and was agreeable, not liking it but knows it.

"Just promise me to be careful," Jill said.

He smiles at her and kissed her forehead before speaking, "Always."

Jill smiles and places her head at his chest to hear his heartbeat while he holds her close. The pair enjoyed this moment and relax for the time being.

**Later at Night**

We see Alex walking by the hall as he and Jill finished up the last of their paperwork. Such a pain in the neck or ass, it doesn't matter.

"Excuse me, sir?" A voice said being Momoka.

He turns to see the maid.

"Miss Momoka," Alex greeted.

She nodded and said, "Look I know what will happen to me tomorrow when I leave."

Alex made a sad look, knowing that once Momoka gets back to the homeland they will kill her on the spot. He, Jill, or Emma can't do anything about it.

"I have a request if you don't mind," Momoka said.

"What is it?" Alex asked, wonder about the request.

She bowed to him.

"Please look after Lady Angelise for me," Momoka said.

That got Alex by surprise.

"I know that she has changed ever since she got here but I know that the lady I know is still in there somewhere. So, please I beg of you to protect her."

That got the male commander to process what she said and sigh, knowing about the promise and knows that Ange can take care of herself as she is a fighter. But he can at least try and be there for her at her times of need.

"I can try but most people want her dead but I'll try," Alex said, being honest but made a promise and made the maid smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Alex," Momoka said before walking away and leaving him alone.

Then Alex looks at the corner, knowing who was there.

"Heard everything, Ange?" Alex asked.

Ange came out of the corner looking at him.

"She still stubborn," Ange said.

This made Alex laugh a little, knowing first hand how women can be stubborn these days.

"Maybe but I can see she's honest to herself," Alex said, getting Ange's attention.

"Think about it. She came all the way here without anyone noticing just to be with you and now you threw her away."

Alex's words made Ange a little guilty. The commander then walks past her but trun his head to speak one last thing as he wanted to help Momoka and Ange.

"Remember that you can hold on what you have left of your old life to cherish it forever, but don't let what your mother left you suffer," Alex said, knowing first hand and wanted to help Ange.

That got Ange surprised and look to see Alex still walking away. She started to be in deep thought about what he said.

Then an alarm is heard and she headed to change to go hunting.

**Time Skip - Sunrises**

At the hangar, the aircraft ready to take off and take the maid back, knowing that death awaits.

Alex along with Jill and Emma are watching Momoka preparing to leave.

"Thank you all for everything," Momoka said.

Emma looks at one of the soldiers holding a gun and couldn't help but feel sad for her.

"I had a great time here and it seems I did enough trouble, so this is goodbye and thanks," The maid said, walking to the aircraft and was close until...

"HOLD IT!"

They all look to see Ange running towards the maid with some bags full of money.

"I'm buying that maid," Ange said, showing the bags full of money.

That got Emma surprised at this but Alex and jill smile to see that Ange cares for Momoka.

"Wait is that even allowed?" Emma asked, being shock by this as it never happens before and never heard anyone doing that.

"Looks like it," Alex simply said with his smirk not leaving his face.

Jill looks at the soldiers and ordered, "The girl stays."

They nodded and got on the aircraft, knowing the message and won't talk back.

"Wait a minute commander are you ok with this?" Emma asked, looking at the white-haired commander.

"Well money solves the problem and now the maid is Ange's problem now," Alex replied before taking his leave for a cup of coffee which Jill followed behind.

Then both of them walk away with Emma following them when she used her mana to take the bags.

This keeps on getting interesting but it's not over yet.

**Time Skip (Night. Lemon ahead- Skip if you want)**

In Alex's quarters, we see a pair of clothes being thrown on the floor and heard grateful moans. Alex and Jill were down in their underwear and on the bed, kissing the other and enjoying the feeling.

Alex moves his left hand behind Jill to unclip her bra to reveal her breast.

They separate for air and look at each other's eyes. Then both of them flip for Jill to be on top.

"Eager are we?" Alex teased with a small smirk

"After that interruption, I was holding back a lot and now your all mine," Jill replied, not letting a moment like this to go to waste and had no attention this time on holding back.

Jill removed the boxers to reveal his member which she licks her lips at her prize. She starts to suck it which made him groan of approval which motivated her to keep going. Alex put both his hands on her head to push her deeper which made her moan a little.

"I know you can take it, babe," Alex groaned.

Jill continued on for a few minutes until he felt his end.

"Here it comes Jill!"

Then Alex released his seed in her mouth and Jill couldn't help but moan by the taste of his seed and tried to swallow as much as she could. It took a moment and she let go of his member and sits up a swallow the last drop in her mouth.

"Delicious as ever love," Jill commented, licking the last of seed juice off her lips.

Then to her surprise, Jill got flipped by Alex for him to be on top.

"Two can play this game commander," Alex said with a smirk, getting Jill to feel her spine shiver the way he said and made her turn on even more.

Alex then removed her panties and threw them away to some part of the room before looking at his prize. He started to lick Jill's wet core slowly which made her moan a little loud.

"Don't you dare stop," Jill commanded, getting Alex trun on at such a command and follow the order.

Alex went more aggressive which made her almost scream in pleasure her lover is giving her and grip the sheets. Jill moved her hips to make him go deeper and feel more pleasure.

"Keep going," Jill moaned.

Then Alex uses his left hand to hold her hip and his right hand went for the clit which made Jill gasped and feel a lot more pleasure she into new heights.

Jill felt her end approaching.

"I'm close. Keep going!"

He heard her and went more at her core.

The commander felt her lover gone wilder eating her out which she did a low scream as she came on her lover's face.

Alex drinks as much as he could and move away for her to take a few breaths.

Covered in sweat, Jill never felt this kind of pleasure before and was a lot better than their last moment, to be honest. She then felt Alex on top of her and look to see him. She then pulls her lover to a kiss tasting herself of the remainder of her juice.

Alex then moves to the main event and thrust into the wet core. Which made Jill moan in the kiss feeling him inside her again. He continued moving back and forth without stopping, getting his lover to move her legs on her waist to make him go deeper which he did making her moan louder in their kiss.

They separate for air again leaving a trail of saliva.

Alex went to kiss her neck try to leave a hickey and Jill make sure that he does.

"Faster...harder," Jill said in between breaths to get some air and moaned.

Alex did which Jill felt him go even more and the pleasure she felt.

They continue for a good moment and felt their end.

"Jill," Alex said, getting her attention but stopped as he was unsure if he should call her by that or real name doing their moments.

Jill knew what he was trying to say.

"I know... I'm close as well but do me a favor and call me by my real name," Jill said, seeing no harm for the man he loves to call her by her real name for so long.

That made Alex surprised a little and smile at her.

"Of course Alektra."

She smiles to hear him say her real name which made her heartbeat even more. She then moans louder to feel him go even faster and rougher.

Then before Alektra could scream, suddenly Alex kissed his lover with his tongue in her to muffle her scream as both of them came at the same time. She felt his warm seed filling her inside and couldn't help but moan in the kiss.

Once they are done, Alex pulls out for them to rest a bit.

"You still have ways to satisfy me," Alektra said, enjoying the moment but saw his smirk which made her confused.

"I'm not done yet, my dear," Alex said, having more energy for more.

Before Alektra could react she was flip facedown on the bed with her ass facing up and felt Alex's hands on her hips, sending pleasure down to her spine.

Alektra was confused at first but felt Alex's member going for her other hole which made her widen her eyes.

"Wait, Alex! Its sensitive there!" Alektra called out, being a little

Alex felt her nervous which he smile more before learning down and whisper to her ear.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle, who knows your going to enjoy it," Alex said, having his breath hitting his lover's neck and ear.

That made Alektra shiver by the way he spoke and then made a silent scream to feel him go inside her other hole. Alex moved slowly cause he doesn't want to hurt her or feel uncomfortable.

"Damn this is tighter than your main hole," Alex commented with a groan and got his lover to moan.

Alektra: Don't you dare stop," Alektra moaned, feeling new pleasures hitting her, getting her lover to smirk at that.

"It seems you are enjoying it," The white-haired commander said.

This caused Alektra to trun around and said, "Shut up and keep going."

Alex smirks wider and then Alektra made her sit up to put her back against his chest and his hands went for her breast. This action made her moan even louder and move her left hand to his hands to made him grope harder and her metal hand to his head to pull him for a kiss. The sound of their lovemaking in the entire room and they don't know how long they keep up and they don't care as they are having the best time of their lives together making love.

Then felt their end.

"Alektra," Alex moaned, feeling his end coming.

"Do it inside it, I want to feel it," Alektra commanded, wanting it all.

Alex went even faster and rougher. He uses his left hand to pull her to kiss again before they came. Moaning in their kiss and tongues fighting for dominance.

Alektra felt his warm seed in it and couldn't help to moan more.

"I will get addicted to this," Alektra thought, knowing to be true and a part of her had no problem with that.

Then they separate for air and he pulls out. And soon enough the pair rest down the pair in each other's arms, enjoying the feeling and their moment.

**_Flashback_**

Fire and destruction see all around and by the center of it, Bael damaged lost an arm and power downed. Within the cockpit had Alex just knocked out with blood on his face and was waking up for the hard battle he fought in. He opened his eyes slowly to see what has happened and remembered it, this hell and the hell he fought in.

Alex quickly looks to see the damage and couldn't believe it on what happened but can't hold it as he needs to find her.

Then in the distance, Alex sees Jill on the ground holding her missing arm.

Alex gets out of Bael, blocking and fighting the pain, he quickly went to her. Jill saw him and smile a little to see him before passing out in his arms.

The white-haired young man got her in time and see her condition which made him sigh that she will live, but needs medical attention and so does he.

Then Alex heard a thruster sound and look up to see a shadow figure of a machine and a person by the shoulder of the machine. The person revealed as Embryo who laughs at the damage and chaos he has done for his own game.

"Such a pathetic pesr," Embryo said, getting the young man to roared at him and eyes become sited like a dragon in pure rage.

Alex glared at him with great anger. Never in his life, he hated one person so much but this blonde asshole made that list and will hate him for what he has done.

**_End Flashback_**

Alex shook his head of those old memories away, not wanting to remember the rage and hate on that day, but the small good and hope he has now. And that is with the woman he loves by his side. He looks back at Alektra who's still sleeping at his right side.

_"I promise you Alektra, I will make Embryo pay for what he's done," _Alex thought before kissing his lover's forehead which made her smile in her sleep and fell asleep for a peaceful dream with the woman he loves in his arms.

The next following days are going to be interesting for sure.


End file.
